


A Rose With Thorns

by FattySenpai



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Medication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FattySenpai/pseuds/FattySenpai
Summary: You usually never expect the most optimistic one to be suffering on the inside. What will Amy Rose do when she accidently lets the world know of her struggles?
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Get up.

You have to get up, idiot.

_Get. Up._

A pair of green eyes appeared as its eyelids opened up. They were attached to a hedgehog, one with pink colored fur. Her quills were cut short, now messy from her laying down position. Her eyes remained motionless as it simply looked up at the ceiling. It was plain and empty, the only thing on it was a fan that gently spun breeze onto the bed.

She knew she had to get out of bed. She knew she had to get ready for the day. She knew a lot of things. What she didn't know was why she's felt like this for months. A feeling of numbness overcoming her brain every waking moment. 

The hedgehog counted in her head, managing to get her upper body to sit up. Okay, one step done. Now take the blanket off. 

Take it off.

Why are you making this so difficult?

There you go, dummy. Now, get off the bed.

The girl now stood on her feet, her back hunched as she yawned and blinked the water and crust off her eyes. She forced her legs to walk, leading her to the closet to put on actual clothes. 

A red dress and matching boots later, she looked over a vanity mirror. On it, hosted a good amount of hair bands, photos, and sticky notes. With the small table next to it, had pencils, pens, unfinished love letters, and a few bottles of medication. It was a cluttered mess, but the girl didn't feel bothered to clean up.

Grabbing a red headband and leaving the room, she was now in the main room. The bright sunshine shone through her window as the birds quietly sang to themselves outside. It was a lovely day, which meant nothing to the young teen. 

Why can't you appreciate the sunlight? Sonic would if he was you.

He isn't me. No one is me.

Who would want to be me, anyways?

Shaking her head slightly to scare away her thoughts, she began to walk to the front door. Placing a gloved hand on the wooden knob, she turned it and felt the morning breeze kissed her fur and dress as it flew in from the now opened door. She sighed, taking a deep breath and forcing her usual smile on her peach muzzle.

Her name is Amy Rose, the most optimistic person anyone knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and the gang decide to have a picnic in the park. Amy has to deal with hiding her darker thoughts for the sake of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating this one, wow. Hope you enjoy.

"Don't worry, Miss Vanilla! We'll make sure this is the best picnic in the history of picnics! If Eggman decides to join, I'll bring Cream right over here!" A young blue hedgehog with iconic red shoes stood in front of a tall female rabbit. He held a basket of chili dogs and various containers with badly cut fruit inside. A young rabbit Möbian stood next to him, holding a small basket of cookies that were covered by a small light yellow towel. Next to her was a chao with a red bowtie and a gentle smile on his face.

"Alright then. Thank you Sonic. Have fun! Be a good girl, Cream. You too, Cheese." 

"Of course mama! Bye!" Cream waved as the door closed. She then focused her attention to Sonic and smiled. "Miss. Amy is joining us right?" 

The hedgehog chuckled and rubbed his nose shyly. "Yup! Tails already set up at our spot, so we better hurry on up!" Sonic then kneeled and looked to Cream. "Climb on, I'll get us there in a flash!" Cream giggled and flapped her ears so she could get onto his back. Careful with his quills, she held on and gave him her basket. Cheese flew onto her back and grabbed her dress in preparation.

"Cream, hang on!" 

A flash of blue soon appeared and disappeared as soon as it arrived. Sonic ran towards a small park, making sure Cream was still on him and that their food was safe. He soon skidded to a stop and chuckled, putting the baskets down and kneeling so Cream could touch the ground again. Cheese flew around, feeling dizzy for a brief moment. The rabbit fixed her ruffled fur and muzzle. "Thanks Mr. Sonic! Maybe one day I'll get to be as fast as you!"

Sonic smiled and gently patted the top of her head. "I'm sure you will!" He placed the basket down on the blanket Tails set down. The hedgehog rubbed his nose, and looked around. "Hmm, I wonder where Tails went. I'm sure he'll be back soon!" He tapped his foot as Cream began to set up the plates and silverware. Sonic ran around for a bit to deal with his inability to sit still. Cheese playing flew behind him, trying his best to catch up.

After about ten minutes, a familiar fox landed next to the blanket, his hands holding a container of various cut vegetables with ranch. He chuckled and placed the container down.

"Sorry! I swore I brought everything but forgot the vegetables!" Tails looked around and slightly frowned. "Huh, Amy is usually here by now. I wonder if she'll be here soon." The fox sat down on the blanket and looked through the main basket. His mouth watered at the sight of the chili dogs, his hand instinctively reaching inside to grab one.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tails. I think we should wait for Amy before we have our picnic!" Cream suggested, placing a gentle hand on the basket. Tails chuckled and removed his hand. Sonic looked towards the direction of the entrance of the park, a worried frown appearing on his face. He tapped his foot on the grass, crossing his arms and sighing.

"You idiot! You have that picnic today and you didn't make anything!" A pink hedgehog was running on the sidewalk, passing by other people and buildings. She held an empty basket in her hand, hoping to fill it up with food on the way to the park. She soon reached a market and stopped to catch her breath. Her heart was racing in her chest, sweat dripping down her head. Other Möbians stared at her, whispering but continuing on their day. Amy walked again, forcing her eyes to not dart around at the others. 

"Geez, I bet they started eating without me. Ah, but what if they haven't! The food must be getting cold! You damn idiot." Amy clenched her fist but quickly went back to smiling when she heard a voice.

"Hello Miss. Rose! Are you looking to buy some cookies? They're fresh baked!" The merchant asked, giving her a soft smile. Amy was about to answer but her mind stopped her. 

_What if you bring cookies but learn someone already them? Who's going to eat all those cookies?_

Amy shook her head. "Ah, no. Sorry! Maybe tomorrow!" She waved bye and continued to walk.

_Nice job now she hates you._

The girl sped up her walking, her legs taking her to a vegetable stand, a cake stand, a vending machine of chips, and a drink machine. She left the market with her basket full of random food. Amy sighed and began to run again, carrying her basket with both of her hands. The hedgehog soon reached the park and kneeled, trying her best to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat off her head and gently slapped her cheeks, checking to see if they were warm. When she felt ready to face her friends, she grabbed the basket and walked into the park. 

Tails laid on the grass, his stomach growling loudly. He stared at the sky with Sonic and Cheese, the three of them visibly bored. 

"That one looks like an apple."

"Chao chao."

"That one looks like Shadow."

"No it- Oh wait, I see it."

Cream continued to sit on the blanket, reorganizing the plates and silverware every few minutes. She quietly sighed but formed a giant smile on her face. 

"Hi Miss. Amy!" She stood up and waved. Tails sighed in relief and sat up while Sonic turned to look at the hedgehog. He raised his brow when his eyes saw her, sensing something off with her.

Amy reached the group and sat down, putting her basket down. "Sorry, I woke up late." She lied. Tails grabbed the basket and looked inside. Sonic sat next to him and looked in the basket as well. 

"Hey, Amy. The food you brought sure is interesting." Amy awkwardly coughed, panic starting to spread around in her veins. Cream reached her hand in the basket, pulling out the items inside. Amy continued to strain her smile, tapping her finger on the blanket. The rabbit pulled out a bag of baby carrots, five miniature cakes of chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, carrot, and cinnamon, six bags of various chips, and five sports drinks. Sonic wrapped an arm around Amy. 

"Hey, it's no big deal. We all like the food you brought." Sonic said, grabbing a sports drink and one of the bags of chips. Tails smiled at her and nodded in agreement. Cream and Cheese giggled.

"Yay! Now we can have our picnic!" Cream exclaimed, her voice followed by a few "chaos" from Cheese. Amy cheered with the two, quickly grabbing a chili dog and scarfing it down. The other three ate as well, talking amongst themselves. It was mainly topics of Dr. Eggman, Cream's school, and places Sonic ran to. With each new conversation topic, Amy ate more and more. Despite her sudden behavior, her friends didn't pay much mind, thinking she didn't eat much the day before. Once all the food was eaten, Amy laid on the grass, not wanting to move her body. Her green eyes looked at the various clouds, quickly darting towards the direction of the sun to get an estimate of the time. Her view, however, was suddenly blocked by a rabbit with brown eyes and a light blue chao.

"Miss Amy? Do you mind if we play in the playground for a while until I have to go back home?" She asked, placing a hand over her mouth. Amy felt her stomach stirred in pain from her overeating, but ignored it as she gave her a smile. 

"Of course I don't mind." Amy carefully stood up and followed Cream and Cheese, praying to Gaia that she wouldn't lose her lunch.

As the three played around on the playground, Sonic watched as Tails repaired a small device on the bench. The hedgehog looked over at his friend and quickly glanced back at Amy. 

"Hey, Tails? Did Amy seem off today?" 

Tails paused his repairing for a brief second as he looked to the side, thinking back to earlier in the day. "Now that you mention it, maybe a little bit. I mean, this is the first time we've seen her out in weeks." Sonic nodded and went back to looking over at the girls. He tapped his foot on the floor.


End file.
